Bella's Bed and Breakfast
by BelloftheSea
Summary: I was exhausted. I’d been driving for hours. I probably wouldn’t have even noticed the sign that glinted in my headlights if it hadn’t had my name on it. Little did I know what this place had in store for me. New Moon AU


**Bella's Bed and Breakfast**

_I was exhausted. I'd been driving for hours. I probably wouldn't have even noticed the sign that glinted in my headlights if it hadn't had my name on it. Little did I know what this place had in store for me._

_

* * *

_**AN.** This is an alternate universe story set after New Moon. Bella didn't go cliff diving alone. The Cullen's never came back. Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are disregarded. Further details will be explained in the story.

**Disclaimer:** Bella and the Cullen family are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not own them but am grateful for the opportunity to use them in the unleashing of my own imagination.

**Rating:** This story is rated K+

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sign**

The lights from the car in the other lane nearly blinded me as it sped past. It figured that the first sign of life I've seen in over an hour would be some jerk who didn't know how to turn off his brights.

Blinking rapidly, I gripped the wheel tightly to make sure I didn't veer off the road while I waited for my vision to clear. By the time I could see again, the other vehicle had disappeared beyond a bend and my headlamps were once more the only source of light on this dark and dreary road. Not even the moon and the stars could lend some illumination on a night like this.

The sky had been overcast with thick clouds for the better part of a week. Thankfully, it hadn't rained today so the roads weren't too wet. Not that I wasn't accustomed to driving in the rain. Having lived in Forks, Washington (the rainiest little town in the U.S.) for four years I could probably handle driving in any kind of weather. Still, it was easier not to, especially considering that I wasn't exactly sure where I was at the moment.

I started out early that morning from Seattle, my home for the past year and a half. I'd moved there after my Dad got married to Sue Clearwater. It wasn't that I didn't like Sue; she was wonderful and she took care of my Dad. It was just that seeing them so happy together reminded me of everything that I didn't have – that I would never have.

And I didn't like to think about those things. It hurt far too much.

So I'd moved to Seattle. I'd lived in a single room apartment and worked at the bookstore down the road. I'd done alright for myself, even if I was a little lonely. Jacob Black who'd become my best friend after… well, during my senior year in high school, came to see me a few times a month. Sometimes my new step-brother, Seth would join him. They kept me from becoming too reclusive. But mostly I was content to be alone if only because, by myself, I didn't have to pretend to be happy.

Even so, I'd grown restless. And so, after saving up for a few months, I loaded everything I owned into my Jeep Grand Cherokee (my old truck had finally died two years prior) and headed out to who knows where. Which is what brought me to where I was now.

I'd planned on stopping at nightfall. The clock told me it was now 11:27 pm.

A major traffic jam, caused by a jack-knifed semi truck and two subsequent fender benders, had delayed my travel by two hours that afternoon. So when dusk began to fall, I'd decided to keep going a little while longer to make up the distance.

I should have turned back at the first sign that said that the next town 167 miles away. But I was stubborn and the thought of turning back seemed too much like facing my past which I wasn't about to do. I'd promised myself that I would only look forward from here on out. So I kept driving.

Big mistake.

I yawned widely and squinted at the road ahead, hoping to spot a sign for a motel or something. I was exhausted and I was starting to have trouble keeping my eyes open. For the thousandth time I wished the radio in this stupid car worked; although, as far out in the middle of nowhere as I was now, I wasn't sure I'd get a signal even if it did work.

I honestly didn't even know what state I was in. My sleep muddled mind was having difficulty recalling if I have crossed the state line into North Dakota yet, or if I was still meandering through Montana. That's what I get for not sticking to the main highways. I could be anywhere.

A glint of green caught my eye in the distance. Finally, a road sign. I didn't pay any attention to the name of the town on the sign, only the number which let me know that it was still 43 miles away.

I groaned and leaned my head back against the seat. I couldn't keep this up for another hour. I needed sleep and food and coffee and a bathroom…

I continued the list in my head hoping it would keep me awake. At some point I added fluffy pink bunny slippers. I was seriously considering just pulling off the road, locking the doors, and sleeping in my car when I saw it.

I almost didn't see it. The surface of the wooden sign wasn't at all reflective and it was so far off the road that my headlights barely caught it. I probably would have over looked it entirely except that… it said my name.

I shouldn't have been that surprised. My name isn't exactly rare. But it was just weird to be driving alone down a dark and deserted road, very late at night and see my name on a wooden sign.

I slowed to a stop and then put the car in reverse. I probably should have turned around but it wasn't like there was anyone else on the road. When I got back to where the sign was, I angled the car so that my headlights shone directly on it, illuminating the words.

_**Bella's **_

_**Bed and Breakfast**_

The words were painted in fancy purple letters. The rest of the sign was painted a light blue with a fancy floral pattern painted around the border. Underneath the main sign hung a smaller one which read "Vacancy."

I couldn't believe my luck. It was as though God had placed this here just for me, in my hour of need, and set a sign to call my name.

Laughing softly, I turned down the thin dirt road that I wouldn't have even known was there without the sign. The long, winding way reminded me of a similar road I had been down while still living in Forks, but I shook my head to clear those thoughts. I was in no mood for a trip down memory lane. All I wanted right now was a soft bed and a fluffy pillow.

Coming around the last bend, I spotted the building ahead of me. From what I could see in the headlights, it was a large house – four stories – with a wide wrap-around porch. It had large windows and an arched front door with what looked like a speak-easy centered at eye level. The whole building could have come straight out of another time and probably did, the only deterrent from this look being the walls which seemed to have been newly painted the same shade of blue as the sign on the road.

A nearly identical sign hung next to the door stating once again that there were vacancies. As I slowed to a stop in front of the house, I noted that there was only one other car here besides mine, a deep blue Ford Mustang that looked like it had seen better days, but was clearly still well cared for. The lack of other vehicles made me wonder if this place was actually open for business.

That thought made me realize something else. It was late, nearly midnight; surely there'd be no one awake at this hour to get me settle in a room. It'd be rude to ask for a place to stay this late. And what if this place required reservations? It was certainly possible.

But even as I started to groan at the thought of driving further or sleeping in my car, a light flipped on in the front room of the house and, a moment later, the door opened.

The woman who stepped out looked to be somewhere in her late-thirties. Her kind, heart-shaped face was framed by sandy-blonde hair and her eyes were lit with delight. She wore a pair of sweat-pants and a comfy-looking t-shirt along with (I snickered at the sight) fluffy pink bunny slippers.

She look around quickly and when she spied my car, she grinned excitedly and almost skipped down the steps toward me. It almost seemed as though she'd been expecting me. I opened the door and stepped out just as she reached me.

"Welcome!" She exclaimed, taking my hand. "Welcome to Bella's Bed and Breakfast. I was hoping someone would come tonight, in fact I had a feeling someone would. And here you are, my very first customer! As such, I'm giving you the first night of your stay absolutely free."

"Oh, no that's not necessary." I cut in when she paused for a breath; the woman spoke incredibly fast. I wasn't planning on staying more than one night and knew I would feel guilty if I didn't pay. However, it did intrigue me that I was the first customer. That explained the lack of other cars.

"Nonsense! This is my gift to you and I insist that you accept it." She was off again, speaking at one hundred miles an hour. "I'm Kelly Rittens, and that's just Kelly to you dear. Mrs. Rittens is my mother-in-law. My husband Danny and I bought this place six months ago. It was a dream of ours to run our own bed and breakfast and when we saw this house we knew it was perfect. Of course, it's taken us awhile to get it ready for business, what with Danny gone so often. He's a trucker and his runs keep him on the road for two weeks at a time. He left for another one today, right after we had our private little grand opening ceremony."

It was a lot of information to take in at once; my mind was running at half speed and Kelly seemed to have had a few to many cups of coffee. I smiled kindly as I listened, waiting for her to finish, but I was unable to stifle the yawn that crept it's way up my throat. She noticed immediately.

"Oh dear, listen to me babbling on. You must be exhausted." Babbling was a good word for it. "Let's get you inside and in a bed. We'll worry about paperwork and such in the morning. Can I help you with you bags?"

"Um… no thank you. I just need this." I reached back toward the passenger seat and grabbed the backpack which held a few changes of clothes and my toiletries.

"Of course." Kelly waited for me to lock my jeep and then placed a hand on my elbow and ushered me to the house. I didn't notice much of the interior as she led me inside. Exhaustion was really catching up to me and my eyes were starting to creep shut.

"Now, let's see." Kelly started toward the stairs still holding on to my arm. "Which room shall I put you in? They're all themed differently based on color schemes. And of course, each has it's own bathroom. My room is here on the first floor should you need anything, dear. But where to put you?" She paused for a moment on the second floor landing, looking me over as though trying to determine, the best place to hang a painting. "What did you say your name was, dear?"

"Um… I didn't. It's Bella. Isabella Swan." I muttered, shaking my head to keep myself awake. _Just a few more minutes…_I told myself.

It was strangely silent and I realized that it was because Kelly had stopped talking. She was staring at me with her mouth slightly open and a look in her eyes that was somewhere between shock and wonder.

And then the look was gone and she was smiling again. "That's a lovely name, dear." She paused another short moment and then nodded. "Yes, I believe the Dusk Room will be perfect for you. It's my favorite."

She took my arm again and we continued up the stairs. I expected to stop on the third floor but we continued up to the forth where we finally stopped in front of a lonely looking door.

"Here you are, dear. The bed's all made, and there are towels and things in the bathroom. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. Goodnight, Bella."

I mumbled a reply that might have been 'goodnight' and went inside. I vaguely recall using the bathroom, washing my face, and changing into pajamas. I don't remember actually getting into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
